Fluttershy's Rage
Hai! Digital Brony here again to bring you my next Creepypasta. I bring you Fluttershy's Rage! (Creative, right? :P), I rushed this a bit due to my schedule, but hopefully you won't hate too much. So, without further ado, let the Pasta begin! Everyone in Ponyville knows about Fluttershy, how she is a loving and caring friend, how she is the Element of Kindness, and how she cares for and helps animals, big or small. But when you go to her cottage, and she doesn't answer when you knock, don't think that she is out somewhere, finding hurt animals, or hanging out with her friends. That is exactly what she wants you to think. This true story tells you what she is doing when she doesn't answer your knock at the door. It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, and Fluttershy was helping a lost bear find his way back to his cave. It took them a few hours, but Fluttershy mission was a success, as she had found his cave, recognising the claw marks where he sharpened his claws. "Over here, found your cave!", yelled Fluttershy, although barely audible. But the bear only just heard her, and went to Fluttershy. The bear hugged her, because he was so glad to be back at his home. Fluttershy then said her farewells, and headed back home. When she got home, however, she noticed that her door was open. Fluttershy was beginning to get angry, as she hated ponies snooping around her home. She walked inside, and saw Twilight standing there. Fluttershy's temper quickly disappeared, and Fluttershy asked, "Can I help you, Twilight?" "Yes, I was wondering if you had some tips on what to feed Owlicious?", asked Twilight. "Well, I guess yo-", Fluttershy was cut off by a scream coming from in Fluttershy's basement. "What was THAT?", asked Twilight, suspicous. "Nothing! Nothing at all...", forced Fluttershy, hoping that Twilight would ignore the scream. "I'm gonna go and check it out...", said Twilight. And with that, Twilight went to the door that lead to the basement and opened it. She started walking down the stairs, and when she was half-way, she heard soft sobs coming from the door that lead into the basement itself. Twilight started running down the stairs, and when she kicked the door open, she was shocked by what she saw. Fluttershy's pet, Angel bunny, was using a small scalpel to slowly cut off the cutie mark of Vinyl Scratch, who seemed almost dead, as if on some type of anesthetic drug. "It's called Fetanyl, it's about 75 times stronger than Morphine...", said Fluttershy, now behind her, as if reading Twilight's mind. That was when Twilight noticed the Fetanyl patch on the other hind leg of Vinyl Scratch. Fluttershy walked beside Twilight, who stood and stared with horror as Angel bunny started to cut Vinyl Scratch's eyelids off. Blood seeped onto Vinyl's eyeball's, making her red eyes even more red than before. Fluttershy, however, stared with pride, as she watched her pet slowly kill the wub-loving pony. Fluttershy stood beside Twilight with a manic smile, as she got ready to stick a Fetanyl patch on Twilights neck. "This is what happens to ponies who go into my basement uninvited...", she said, as she stared at Twilight with eyes like the devil, and she quickly stuck the patch onto Twilight's neck, causing her to pass out and fall onto the floor. "Now, you shall experience the pain that Vinyl is going through." Fluttershy picked Twilight up from the floor, and strapped her to a pole in the centre of the room, using gapher tape to secure the rope she was tying Twilight up with. About two hours later, Twilight woke up. It took her a while to realise where she was, and when she saw Vinyl Scratch's dismembered and gutted body, she knew exactly where she was, and threw up. "Ah, good. You're awake!", said Fluttershy, who was sitting just out of Twilights line of sight. She stood up, picked up her scalpel, and went to the front of Twilight. She started brushing her purple cheek with the blunt side of the scalpel, intending and succeeding to put fear into Twilight. "W-What are you going to do to me?", asked Twilight, her voice shaky from what she saw earlier and what she thinks Fluttershy might do to her. "Make your death as slow and painful as possible, that's what I'm going to do..", said Fluttershy, chuckling just at the thought of cutting Twilight open. Fluttershy flipped the scalpel over to the sharp side and started skinning Twilights cheek. The screams of pain coming from Twilight was music to Fluttershy's ears, and, after a few minutes of slowly skinning Twilight's cheek open, Fluttershy finally saw Twilight's teeth through the hole through the hole in Twilight's cheek. Fluttershy then worked on pulling Twilight's teeth out, using the scalpel to cut off pieces of gum to get ot the roots of her teeth. "You have very bueatiful teeth, Twilight. To bad they're coming out of your mouth.", said Fluttershy, in a crazed voice. She then stopped after pulling 6 teeth out, and started to cut into Twilight's achilles, causing blood to leak out onto the floor, and form a pool of blood. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Twilight, feeling every bit of pain that Fluttershy put her through. "SHUT UP!", yelled Fluttershy, and she cut Twilight's lips off. "See, now I have to sew your mouth shut. I know I could just tape it shut, but I like sewing, and I did say I was going to make this as slow and painful as possible...", said Fluttershy, faking an annoyed tone, and she went over to the table on the far side of the basement to get the needle and twine. She then went back to Twilight, and put the twine through the needle at the end. She put the needle up to where Twilight's lips used to be, pulled the mouth together, and sewed the lips shut. She struggled at first, because all of the blood was making her lose her grip, but then she got the hang of it and shoved the needle through her mouth. She finally finished, and looked at her handy work. "Well, I think I did a pretty good job, seeing that I kept on losing my grip.", chimed Fluttershy, and with that, she picked up the scalpel again and continued to work on Twilight's achilles. After she was done, she brought it up to Twilight's horn and started to cut it off. As soon as she got half-way, however, she stopped cutting, grabbed the horn and pulled on it, causing her horn to crack under the pressure. After a bit more pulling and yanking, the finally came off with a satisfying "SNAP". Fluttershy used the horn to brutaly hack off Twilight's ears, making sure that she could feel every hack and slice. "All of this cutting and hacking has made me hungry. It sure is hard work, wouldn't you agree, Twilight? Hahahahaha.....", she said, as she went to her kitchen to make some muffins. 30 minutes later, Fluttershy came back down. And with a visitor. "Look who wanted to visit you, Twilight!", said Fluttershy, with glee in her voice. There, perched on Fluttershy's back, was Owlicious. *Oh, god no. Please, don't let it be true. Please...*, thought Twilight. But, alas, Owlicious was in fact there, and it didn't look like he was forced to come here either. "Ah yes, I can see the look on your face. He wasn't forced here, he wanted to come and watch you die.", said Fluttershy, with a menacing look on her face. She placed Owlicious on the bench, picked up her scalpel, and walked over to Twilight, who was shaking with fear. Fluttershy put the scalpel against the twine that she used to sew Twilight's mouth closed, and cut it off. Before Twilight could scream, however, Fluttershy got hold of her tongue and cut it off, filling Twilight's mouth with blood. Fluttershy tipped Twilight's head forward, and made sure Twilight didn't drown in her own blood. Fluttershy then grabbed her tongue, and made Twilight swallow it. "I'm starting to get bored now. Goodbye forever, Twilight.", and with that, she shoved her scalpel right into Twilight's forehead, effectively ending her life. Fluttershy then put the scalpel down, and got a serated hunting knife. She plunged it into Twilight Sparkle's belly, and pulled down. This action cut Twilight's stomach wide open, and her guts spilled all over the floor in front of her, splashing blood all over the place. Fluttershy then reached in and grabbed Twilight's heart. She ripped it out as hard as she could, and cut it open, allowing blood to flow freely from her heart. She dropped the heart, and started tearing out the rest of her vital organs. "I should do this more often!", chimed Fluttershy, as she started ripping out Twilight's lungs. After she ripped out Twilight's lungs, she stopped gutting her. She untied her from the pole, picked up Twilight's body, and threw it over where Vinyl's body lied. 'Now that she is dead, who am I gonna kill next? Hmm.... Ah yes! Where is Pinkie Pie...?" Category:Dismemberment Category:Death Category:Mental Illness Category:Suggested Reading Category:Fluttershy Category:Twilight Sparkle